The present disclosure relates generally to proactive fault location for reliability and availability and more particularly to project risk detection early in the development cycle.
DevOps (a portmanteau of “development” and “operations”) is a software development method that stresses communication, collaboration, integration, automation and measurement of cooperation between software developers and other information-technology (IT) professionals.
DevOps acknowledges the interdependence of software development, quality assurance, and IT operations, and aims to help an organization rapidly produce software products and services and to improve reliability and security while providing faster development and deployment cycles.